Escape of the She-Wolves
by Susie of Anna
Summary: This is the chapter in Watch Wolf, Escape of the She-Wolves, but with my own twist in it. Katria and Airmead are making their escape when they are caught by Donaidh. Katria is in want to slay him, but has he changed? One-shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you can recognize from any book EVER. If you recongnize anything from any movie or book—anything, it isn't mine.**

**This is what I wish had happened in Watch Wolf between Katria and Donaidh. The idea came to me randomly, but it makes for a happier ending. It takes place in Escape of the She-Wolves. This story is suppose to be if someone had a change of heart during the book. A lot of this is right out of the book, actually (but I left out some parts and added a lot). And, to those of you that haven't read Watch Wolves, this might have spoilers.**

**So pretend you've been reading through Watch Wolf, and now you've got to the next chapter…**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Escape of the She-Wolves

Katria's den seemed so terribly empty since Kyran had been killed. She had been a silly little wolf, but Katria could not believe her daughter meant any real harm.

Donaidh then entered the den. He was upset with Katria, and he knew she must have been upset with him too. _Maybe she thinks I had something to do with the murder of Kyran and Igliss,_ thought Donaidh. He had not meant to tell anyone, but he had rescued both pups. They were wounded and perhaps dying, but he would try to save them.

Still, he did not feel any sympathy for Katria. "Well, you made a spectacle of yourself in the _gadderheal_," he snarled.

Katria turned her head away, refusing to reply.

"Oh, so you're getting all sulky on me, are you?" spat Donaidh. He advanced for a nip.

Katria did not allow him to do so. She was tired of cowering to him—this time, she turned and bared her teeth, growling. She could see the surprise on Donaidh's face. "What are you doing?" he snarled.

Katria stepped forward, continuing to growl.

"Well, let me tell you something!" began Donaidh again. "I'm going to the chieftain and Malan and Fretta. Yes, you idiot she-wolf. I'm going after the cub and then you'll see. I'll be promoted. I might rise nearly as high as Malan. We'll see who is dominant in this den. Remember, Dunbar has no sons to succeed him as chieftain of the clan. His mate is too old. But I am not old, nor are you. You could be the mate of the next chieftain, the mother of one someday."

Katria frowned, but she turned her eyes away from his. "We'll see," she answered in a docile voice.

"I thought you would."

Donaidh exited the den to join Dunbar, Malan, Blyden, and the scout Fretta. Katria, as she saw him leave, thought of the MacNamaras. She must leave the MacHeaths for good and seek refuge elsewhere.

She departed from the MacHeaths at dawn, thinking strongly of the Namaras—would she be accepted by them?

As she walked, a sound emanated from a sparse copse of birches and brambly thornbushes, and Katria stopped for a moment. She knew in her marrow that if Donaidh followed her, she would slay him. Something white moved in the thicket. Her hackles rose. Was this a _slink melf_?

She crouched into a defensive posture but shoved her ears forward. The days of submission to tyrants were over. But it was not a tyrant who stepped into the clearing. It was Airmead the Obea.

"You!" Katria gasped.

"Yes. You were not the only one reading those bones. But you were much braver. I left when I knew you would."

"But how did you know? Were you the only one who saw me leave?"

"I didn't see you leave. I saw when you decided to go."

"B-b-but… b-but…" Katria stammered. "You weren't in the den when Donaidh and I argued."

"I was in the _gadderheal_ when the chieftain lashed out at you. I saw your eyes as you buried your muzzle between your paws. I knew you would be leaving soon." Airmead paused.

There came another rustle in the thornbushes. Both she-wolves were startled, and both picked up the scent in the air. "Donaidh…" Katria growled, pinning her ears forward as her hackles rose.

As she predicted, Donaidh stepped out from the shrubs, his head low and his eyes averted. Airmead could see the look on Katria's face—she had no intentions of leaving her paw-fast mate alive. Like an arrow leaving a bow, Katria leaped onto Donaidh and pinned him down.

"Katria!" Airmead yelped, taking a step closer. She knew there was little chance that she could stop the she-wolf.

"Give me one reason why I should leave you alive!" Katria yelled. She did not know why she had not already taken his life: such a burning hate kindled in her mind and heart. It was hard to look at him and not kill him.

Donaidh stuttered endlessly, staring with fearful eyes at his mate. "I-I…" he stammered. "I don't have a reason, Katria." He was beginning to regret coming to look for her, but an odd resistance had come to him as he left with the others. After confusing them, he had departed to find his mate. "I have been a wretch to you, Katria. There's no reason why you should spare me."

Katria bared her teeth, almost striking at him. But she paused for half a moment, just looking at the fear in his eyes. The previous day those eyes had held nothing but anger and evil; now they seemed to glow with some sort of compassion. "…What?" she asked quietly. He would have never asked to be killed, nor would he ever act understanding.

Airmead came beside Katria, softly nudging her off of Donaidh. "He's different, Katria," she whispered. "Can't you see it?"

"Yes, I can…" answered Katria. "It's strange. But Airmead, you know this is my chance to finally kill him. I can't let this pass."

"But what if he's…" Airmead paused for a moment, as if thinking over her words again. "What if he's changed?"

_No,_ Katria thought. _Donaidh would never change. I'll never give him that chance._

"Katria?" Donaidh's quite, meek voice caught the two she-wolves' attentions. "You shouldn't listen to me… I have no reason to earn your trust. But _will_ you hear me?"

Katria did not lighten up in attitude. "Speak," she snapped.

"I know you hate me," he began. "I know I was harsh, rude, and unbelievably violent. That's why I'm a MacHeath. I also know you're upset about Kyran." Donaidh could see her eyes becoming misty. "You must think I was a part of that _slink melf_, and I was. But trust me, Katria, I would never have taken Kyran's life—"

"Then why did you?" yelled Katria. "Why did you kill her?"

"They were heavily wounded," Donaidh explained. "I didn't let them die, Katria. Lone wolves were caught… I could not rescue them. Kyran and Igliss are safe."

The two she-wolves were speechless. "…Safe…?" Katria repeated quietly.

"You two are running away," Donaidh continued. "And I know you won't let me come with you, no matter how much I'd like to. But I will go back and bring both pups here that they may escape with you."

Katria did not understand. Donaidh was being fair to her… this was not right. "Alright," she replied firmly. "Bring them."

Donaidh hesitated. "But—before I go…" he stepped closer. "Katria, please listen. If one would ask me what I wanted most in the Beyond, I would have answered 'The MacHeaths. I want to be chieftain.' And that's true. I wanted that; I wanted power. Then I remember back to when I chose a mate. I wanted not only the most beautiful, but one that could raise pups well. That's why I chose you, Katria. You are smart, beautiful, and irresistible. We weren't paw-fast for love, I know, and you know more than any other what it's like to be rejected. And I'm sorry—more than anything else—I'm sorry for what I did to you. The abuse, the insults… all of it. I was so wrong… you have no reason to forgive me, or ever talk to me again. But…" he trailed off, hanging his head down low.

Katria could not speak. This was not the Donaidh she had become paw-fast with, was it?

Donaidh looked back at her. "Now I ask myself again… what do I want most in the Beyond? More than anything—more than power, more than rank, more than fame: I want my paw-fast mate, Katria. I want her love and trust." He turned away. "…And I don't deserve it."

Katria drew her gaze to the ground as Donaidh galloped away. Airmead could almost not bear to see her in such a miserable state, and in response licked away her tears. "He's changed, Katria," whispered Airmead.

The she-wolf only nodded her head without a word. She looked up again, many minutes later, as a yearling limped hastily towards her. "Mum!" it yelped.

"Kyran!" cried Katria, running forward. She met her daughter with many licks and yips, nuzzling her. "I'm so glad you're alright."

"Are we running away?" asked Igliss. "I promise I won't tell anyone if we are."

"Yes, we're getting out of here," answered Airmead with a light in her eyes.

"I'm glad!" Kyran cried. "I couldn't stand the MacHeaths, especially once they tried to kill us."

Katria nuzzled her daughter once again before she turned away towards their path again. She glanced back at Donaidh as he watched them go—his gaze that was once icy and cruel now looked soft. Kirel's heart was twisting uncontrollably and she could not stop it. Which would she rather? Run away from the MacHeaths to the Namara or choose Donaidh? _Never…_she thought. _I'm never going back to Donaidh._

Nevertheless, Katria's legs stopped in their tracks, and she turned around. "Mum?" Kyran asked, stopping as well.

Katria pressed her head up beside Donaidh when she reached him. He nuzzled her back, licking her tears. "You have my love, Donaidh," whispered Katria. "Come with us. Please, Donaidh… come with us."

Donaidh nodded. "I will, Katria. Of course I will." Donaidh licked her forehead.

So together the five wolves continued on their journey. Katria, having left wanting Donaidh dead, now wished he would never leave her. After all, paw-fasts were meant to love each other.

* * *

**There's my version of Escape of the She-Wolves. I guess I wrote it because a lot of people think its fine for a bad guy to die just because it's a bad guy, even though death isn't funny at all. And I had to make Katria love Donaidh again, and I had to save Kyran and Igliss. I've thought of writing an actually story about the rest of the series if this chapter had been there. I don't know if I have the time, though. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
